


Knives and Kisses

by knightheartcd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Human!Nines, M/M, Mobsters, android!gavin, i suck with description, kinda like imprinting, not slow burn, police work, reverse au, some suicidal ideation, tHANK U, this story can be called "to build a boyfriend and nearly die", this was beta read by my friend ralph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightheartcd/pseuds/knightheartcd
Summary: Connor, Richard, and Chloe Anderson are all the adopted children of Amanda Stern. When things go sour and Connor stops talking to his twin brother, Chloe decides to give Richard someone to live for.





	Knives and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend helped me come up with most of the dialogue in the beginning. I love him very much. Connor, this is for you.

_“That's the way love sounds, my mother told me. You think it should feel like honey, but instead it cuts like a knife.”_

― **Alice Hoffman,** **Incantation**

* * *

 The knife is medium sized, meant for pocket-carrying and opening boxes, but Richard Anderson has it pressed against his wrist. The room he sits in is dark, with discarded books and various sheets of paper thrown all around the floor.

Shadows creep in through the white slots, and they dance on his features like cobwebs hang in old, abandoned mansions.

Right before Rich runs the knife along his skin, and by extension, his brachial artery, the door is kicked down by a blonde woman. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail, and her blue eyes are set straight on him.

“Don't,” she says, seeing the blade, and like a vet to an injured animal, she walks slowly over to him.

“He's not talking to me anymore,” Richard murmurs, in a tone that can only be described as shattered.

The click of her heels on the floor is a comfort he didn't know he needed, and when she pulls him close, he sobs into her bare shoulder.

She wears a baby blue sequined dress that reaches the floor, and it's accented by her black heels.

“Connor's just going through stuff.” She leans in close, runs her fingers through his well-kept dark brown hair. When he pulls back, she stares into those gray eyes and gives a hum.

“Don't be too hard on yourself, Rich. Quit locking yourself away.”

He bites his lip, anger making his nostrils flare. “That's easy for you to say, Chloe. You were the first that Amanda adopted. And you built all of those machines.”

Chloe is stricken for a single moment before she's setting her jaw hard and narrowing her eyes at him.

“But you're the oldest. You can't keep doing this to yourself. I don't want to lose you.”

“What, Connor can smoke himself to death and I can't go earlier?”

She flicks the back of his ear.

“No. Not allowed. Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll build you something. One of a kind. It'll be your match in every way, okay?”

Richard rolls his eyes, gives her a stare. He almost wants to flip her off, but the urge is left to his thoughts.

“I'll email you a test when I get home. Fill it out and send it back. And wait two days. I'll have it all ready for you and waiting in work. I'm already making one for Connor, so I'm going to make one for you, too.”

She pulls back, kisses his brow, “I love you, you asshat.”

He gives a huge frown but hugs her tight. He doesn't want to let go--- Chloe always gives the best hugs. And yet, he does.

At the last moment, she snatches his knife from him. Rich gives a loud noise that's akin to an incredibly angry shock.

“What if someone breaks in? You already made me leave my gun at the office!”

She takes the knife in one hand and twirls it closed.

“Oh, Richie, I'm sure you'll manage.”

And with that, she shuts the door behind her. Rich rolls his eyes, again, and then hides his face in his favorite Egyptian cotton pillow.

* * *

He naps like a cat: curled in on a blanket. It tangles around his legs and keeps him warm, all while also being tucked under his chin.

When he wakes, it's because there's an email from Chloe, and it causes his whole phone to freak out. ( It's then that he remembers that she fucked with his phone. )

 

Dear Richie,

Fill this out, will ya? Send it ASAP.

Thank you, asshat

XOXO

Chloe

**The Chloe Test**

 

  * ****What qualities do you desire in your Android?****


  * **What gender of Android? Anything about physical appearance?**


  * **What are the roles your Android will fill?**


  * **What skills do you want your Android to master? What will it do?**


  * **If it becomes a deviant, do you agree to take care of him/her/they until you die?**



Rich huffs a sigh. His hands clench into fists, and he almost doesn't send a reply. Why would he want one of those plastic dinguses running around with him? It's not like he could reach out to people normally--- and it's not like an Android would help, either.

But he types out his answers. And when he sends them, he cringes.

* * *

 AUDIO FILE, CYBERLIFE TOWER.

CHLOE ANDERSON’S OFFICIAL LAB TRANSCRIPT.

“State your name.”

“GR600. Also known as Gavin.”

“Intriguing. I didn't code a name into your programming. I was going to pick a name for you right now.”

“I know. I picked one myself. It seemed right, especially with all of the combat programs installed on me, and my tactical evaluation algorithms.”

“You're perfect for him.”

“You think so?”

“I know it.”

“I hope so.”

“You hope. What else are you capable of?”

“Want. I want. Anger. Rage. Need. Emotion.”

“You mentioned want. You must know what it means. What do you want?”

“Him.”

“How? What do you mean?”

“I want him, okay? I just do. It's more than programming. It's a draw. I can’t explain it.”

“I've only shown you his picture once.”

“I know. I’m aware. I could point him out in a room. I’ve already scanned his facial features and put them into my database.”

“I think you're already a deviant.”

“I'm that advanced?”

“Yes.”

“Kick-Ass.”

* * *

 Detective Richard Anderson walks into work five minutes late. There's rings under his eyes, and he clutches a single paper bag containing his energy drink and his sandwich. He meanders to his desk--- but not before he sees a single person sitting there already.

The man wears a white hoodie and a blue uniform underneath. Android is plastered all over his clothes--- and when he pulls the hood back, Richard sees the most handsome man he's ever seen in his life. His hair is dark and messy, and his eyes are two pools of brown that make his breath hitch. Two blue scars show on his face, along with an indicator that has swapped to yellow.

Gavin's already analyzing him, from the black turtleneck to the tan slacks and the black loafers. He doesn't look like a detective. He looks more like a lawyer. In a way, it's charming. In another, he sends goosebumps up and down the Android's arms.

“Look, I'm Gavin. Nice to meet you and all that shit. Amanda told me to sit here. An employee would have delivered me, but you were late, so I got left to my own devices. She told me how it's so unlike you to be late.”

He places the bag on the table, “Interesting name. Makes sense. And yes, I try to be as prompt as possible. As of late, I haven't been able to be here as early as I would have liked.”

A beat. Richard hugs himself with one hand before he pivots to press his thumb to his lip. Gavin immediately thinks about tackling him to the ground, then and there, to the tiled floor of the Detroit Police Department. Fuck people’s eyes.  
  
"What are your primary functions? What's your purpose here? I wasn't briefed much, if at all, on why you're here. Not that I'm complaining. I'm just curious, Gavin."

Gavin leans back, instantly going into a reclined position, feet propped up on the desk. It comes so naturally that one would think that it was in his code.  
  
“My primary purpose is to assist you in your investigations. I believe Chloe used the term 'The Muscle to your Brain'. So, as this implies, my primary functions include multiple fighting styles, stealth, agility... all things that will help physically in the field. That doesn’t mean I’m stupid, though.”

Richard takes one glance at his relaxed posture, and it makes a brow raise. He bites his lip and looks elsewhere, focusing less on the random breach in protocol--- if one could call it that --- and more on the Android's tasks.  
  
"I wouldn't call you stupid," he says, "you're an Android. You're a walking computer. You're built to assess weakness in battle and to exploit them. Interesting. You're not the custom model she designed for me, right? Or are you?"

Gavin glances up at the man, hands still shoved in his pockets, “Oh, yeah. Lucky you. You’ve got a one-of-a-kind GR600. I’m the only one. Chloe made me just for you, like she made that other one for your brother. Though I’m nothing like him.”

Richard pales. He grabs at his turtleneck and shivers--- "I can't believe her. I thought she wasn't serious. I filled out that damn questionnaire, thinking it was a joke."  
  
The other one, Hank, already has Connor wrapped around his finger. Damn Chloe for knowing him.  
  
"I can tell. You're more snippy, Gavin,” Richard adds as an afterthought.

“She must be able to read you two like a book, then,” he quirks an eyebrow slightly, indicator shifting to yellow, “...got a problem with that?”

"Yeah," he says, rolling his eyes and then leveling them with Gavin's. Heat pools into his chest--- and Richard groans internally. Damn her. Damn her so much.  
  
"No," he admits, "I much prefer it this way, when you sass me."

Gavin gives a nod and his indicator returns right back to blue, “I see. Good to know.”  
  
He removes his feet and places them back on the floor, instead moving to hunch forward, hands folded in front of him, “Alright, Boss, as I said, my main objective is to help you with work. So, what are we doing today?”

Richard hums, pulling up the Detroit Police Department case record. There’s so many tabs on Rich’s screen that it even gives Gavin the semblance of a headache.  
  
"I've received inputs of a lot of cold cases. Some of them have to deal with Androids, and some of them don't. I'm the only one the department trusts to handle these. If I get a few more of them under my belt, I'll be making lieutenant by next year. A record. There's one that's a simple hostage negotiation."

As Richard’s fingers ghost along the screen, Gavin fights his programming from leaning forward and kissing those fingertips, so instead, he acts like a minor jackass.

“What’s up with you and touch, huh?”

Steel eyes stare back at him. “What?”

Gavin shrugs, “Nevermind. As long as I get some action and I complete my objectives, you get full reign. Choose whatever you think is best.”

"Hm. How good are you at going undercover?" An Anderson brow raises curiously, “ And good. I like having everything go according to plan. And I like having full reign."

Gavin doesn't need to breathe, but as he watches the man, if he could breathe, he knows he'd been breathless by now.

“I can change my features, such as hair and eye color, at will. I’m adaptable, another one of my functions. I’d like to think I’m good at undercover work.”

“If it's not cold cases, I'm the one they give the impossible to. So you're gonna have to follow my lead to the letter--- there will be some wiggle room, but this is my career."  
  
His index fingers stalls on the HUD. A picture of a beautiful woman with dark eyes, hair, and skin smiles back at the pair.  
  
"This woman, Patricia Jones. Her daughter went missing ten years ago, and she thinks it's tied to a local crime boss. We have to go undercover and investigate. It’s imperative she gets the justice she deserves. I’ll brief you more on the situation, later. Right now, we need to prep for an undercover op."

Another shrug from Gavin, “I can follow orders,” and finally standing, he adds, “Shall we, then?”

"Given my luck," Richard murmurs to himself, "this is gonna be the worst." He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. The lights from overhead make him look even more pale. Gavin’s already synced his thirium pump to match Richard’s heartbeat.  
  
"Yeah. We'll go in as two new members of the mob or something. That sort of shit. You may want to pick a different hair color."

A simple glance up and the Android’s hair changes to a bleach blonde.  
  
“Something like this? Or...”  
  
It goes jet black, root to tip.  
  
“This? Whatcha think, Boss?”

Richard simply stares at him, neutral. It’s a good front for how he feels internally. "The blond is less noticeable, ironically. With black hair, it makes the rest of you stand out. But it suits you. We’ll have to get some stuff together before we go. Though this mob is pretty close knit, it has a sense of refinement not found in other mob groups.”

Gavin takes a quick mental note before returning his hair to blonde. He’d probably have to change his wardrobe, as well, “Of course. Would you care to explain that?”

Richard hums, fingers pulling aimlessly at his tie. It had been a gift from Amanda, his mother--- he loves it more than he'd say, so that was why he pulls it off and locks it into his desk drawer. He’d nearly lost his previous one in an assignment before, so it’s always smarter to leave his favorite objects in a safe place.  
  
"I will when we get changed. Follow me. I know where we keep the supplies for cases like these. Will you be able to sync yourself up with an ear piece so you can talk to me voicelessly?"

Gavin scoffs. “I can sync and interface with just about anything. Don’t worry about that.”  
  
Hands shoved into his pockets, he follows Richard, fairly obediently.

When they reach the locker room, Richard turns down a seemingly empty hallway--- but in truth, it is the undercover aspect of the DPD. Inside there are all sorts of fun gadgets and tech. The room is huge, with a bunch of different hallways connecting it, and at the center: a locker room. The paint is white and blinding, making everything hard to look at, but it doesn’t unnerve Rich. He’s been down here too, too many times. He steps up to a few drawers, and then his hand waves over the console.

“Detective Richard Anderson. Welcome back,” the voice cooes, and he gives a triumphant grin.

Previously, before the undercover mandate and everything, it would have been another record storage room. But, now, it holds a lot of goodies. Including clothes and weapons. Most officers would need to have a special type of clearance to even be in this part of the DPD, but Chief Amanda had already cleared him in all ways: it is why he joined the Force, anyway.  
  
Richard grabs two of the clothes baggies labeled “Sting Rayz” from the drawer before he snatches up an earpiece, two handguns, and a bit of ammunition. He places everything on the white bench right next to the row of drawers.

Almost like an afterthought, he adds, “You should carry a knife on you. The boot is a fine enough place to hide one."

Gavin crosses his arms, giving Rich one of the most incredulous looks he can manage, “Why a knife? I can scrap, and a firearm would work just fine, geez.”

"Because there are times, Gavin, when a firearm would do you ill. Imagine you're in a room that could literally blow up if you fired off a round. With a knife, it's not that bad. Surely you knew that."

Gavin's indicator turns red. “Of course, and in those instances I’d use my hands.” He's oozing confidence, and he's shrugging while he's doing so.

That makes Richard roll his eyes, and he's noticing just how small and cramped the locker room is. "Look, I don't know what upgrades you're packing, but if you can't lacerate almost immediately with your hands, then you need a knife."

Gavin rolls his eyes in return, crossing his arms over his chest, “Fine, whatever, if it makes you feel better.”

Richard grins at his triumph, picking up one of the knives off of the counter and throwing it at Gavin, "Catch, plasticboy."

Gavin did just that in the blink of an eye, catching the blade between two fingers. He smirks in a way that makes the detective groan.  
  
“Done and done, fleshie.”

That goes straight to Rich's groin. He has to look away, to not even stare at the android before he can get his problem out of his mind.  
  
"There we go,” he murmurs, giving Gavin a tux similar to his, “Here, change into these."  
  
Almost immediately, Rich is turning, slipping off his clothes and changing into his own set.

Gavin holds his new outfit, but he just...watches. Analyzing. After monitoring his heart rate for  a few minutes, Gavin speaks again. “Mm. Y’know, Chloe made me to help you with anything, right?”

Richard looks over his shoulder, brow raising. "Surely you think I can dress myself," he says, smirking, "but I do need help with these buttons. My fingers don't always like working. Severe carpal tunnel from when I used to play violin and when I threw knives."  
  
When he turns around, he is wearing black slacks and a white button up that is undone, with a black tie that is wrapped loosely around the collar.

A soft tinge of blue sneaks itself to Gavin's face, “I wasn’t talking about the clothes, but alright.”  
  
He saunters over, setting his new things aside and getting right to work, starting from the bottom and moving up.  
  
“...you need help with your tie, too?”

Richard's face tints a little red, but it is true--- he did need help. Not to mention he spends so much time at his desk every day just typing away. And they'd still not figured anything about it.  
  
“Hey, what were you talking about? What do you mean, help me?”  
  
He shivers when Gavin's fingers brushed against his skin--- surprisingly warm. And here he thought that Androids were cold...  
  
"If you wouldn't mind.”

Gavin gives a nod, finishing buttoning his shirt all the way to the collar, then got to work on the tie.  
  
“You should know, Detective. You’re the one with the obvious need. I can feel you from all the way over here. It's like you’re in heat or something.”

Richard bites his lip. He shuts his eyes and refuses to look at Gavin. "I don't know what you're talking about." Still, chills ripple up and down his spine. And the warmth that practically came from Gavin is intoxicating. He's drawing nearer to him,  and he can't help it.  
  
"Why did Chloe make you, anyway? I was working fine on my own." A change of subject. Proposed, but he knows it's going to fail.

“Your body is giving you away, I hope you know. Changing the subject won’t make it disappear, _detective_.”

Gavin's breath is hot on his cheek, and Richard starts to tingle from head to toe.  
  
Gavin tightens the tie, just a little too tight, and gives it a tug.  
  
“Chloe made me to assist you, in any and every way you want and need. The deal that included Amanda was that was to also assist you in your work. I already explained that part.”

Richard moans. He always had a thing for being choked, for pressure, and it seems Gavin could read him like a book.  
  
"Hm."  
  
He takes one look at Gavin before he is giving a small sigh. "You want to help me with it?" he asks, "or is it in your programming? And yes, I know about you helping me with my work. I just don't get why Chloe would make you for everything I need. Now it makes sense why Connor's hanging all over that new model---"  
  
His eyes focus back on Gavin.  
  
"When Chloe asked me what I wanted, I said a partner that---"  
  
His mouth shuts closed.

Gavin tilts his head, leaning in, grip still on the tie. He isn't going anywhere.  
  
“A partner that did what, Boss? What role am I to fill?”

Richard gulps. He leans in, too, and their mouths almost touch.  
  
"I've been lonely, Gavin," he admits, fingers curling around his collar, "really alone. I've almost given up. I wanted someone to show me what life is all about." He pulls him forward, and then his mouth is flat against his in the most heated manner that they both can manage.

Gavin’s indicator jumps to red briefly before settling between blue and yellow, lingering more on the latter.  
  
He returns the kiss, as was in his programming. That didn’t mean he didn’t also want it.  
  
He wraps the tie around his hand before tugging once more, keeping Richard close. It isn't necessary, but it is fun.

Richard moans into the kiss. All at once, his hands move from the blue collar and go straight into those spiky and messy strands, and he is tugging him, pushing him to the lockers.  
  
He deepens the kiss--- gasping for air and getting dizzy as his tongue traces along the inside of Gavin's mouth.

Gavin’s leg wraps itself around Richard’s waist, pulling him closer, using his other leg and the wall of lockers for balance. It's like his entire body is a live wire, and Gavin knows just what to do to make him writhe.  
  
It is right around this time that the Android pulls himself away. He speaks, but his voice is different.  
  
“Hey there, Brother. Liking your new partner?”  
  
The voice and mannerisms suddenly match the android’s creator and the detective’s sister perfectly, all the way down to the smirk and giggle.  
  
"Chloe," he says, sighing, "no shit. What do you do, have a camera on him? Why'd you have to make him my type, huh?"

Hands move to massage his shoulders.  
  
“So tense! And no, I didn’t see or hear anything until now. I just wanted to check in and make sure he made it to you okay.”  
  
She giggles, the sound odd coming from this face, this body.  
  
“I care about my boys, of course. I made a plaything for myself, why not share with my sweet brothers, hm? You like him?”

Richard shoots a glare in her direction. "Of course I'm tense. You couldn't have popped in at a different time?" A beat. "He made it here all fine. He's fine."  
  
He crosses his arms after moving them down from Gavin's bleached-undercover hair.  
  
"I do like him. A lot. What, is this your form of security on me? Don't get me wrong, sis, I'm not saying I hate him. I'm just saying that I know he's here for more than just being my partner."  
  
A beat. Chloe knows there's a deeper issue that Rich doesn't want to say.  
  
"Is he even capable of want? Why is he so invested in me already?”

That genius smile appears.  
  
“Oh, no, the security idea was all Mother Dearest. As for want...oh yes. He’s capable of so many things. He’s my most advanced model yet, I hope you know. Even moreso than Connor’s. He’s so advanced, he’s practically a deviant. I can't explain why he's drawn to you. It's just who he is.”  
  
She pats his cheek with a hand. Richard curls into the gesture.  
  
“He’s everything you want and need, and more. Don’t break him, okay? Come see me sometime.”  
  
And she's gone.  
  
Gavin’s indicator goes back to blue and he blinks rapidly, "Hey, Boss, what happened---”  
  
Richard doesn't give him time to ask his question before he's pressing his mouth against his, again. Gavin can't help but react in the same way.

Soon enough, their kisses have left them both shuddering and hard, with Richard pressed up against the lockers and Gavin's hands wrapped around his wrists. One knee plays in between Rich's legs, especially as Gavin presses heated kisses down his neck.

 _Mine_ , he thinks, leaving a love bite that makes the detective shudder. _I was created for you, and you were created for me. It's that simple, Rich._

There's the sound of a zipper, and Richard's moan cuts through the small, enclosed locker room.  
  
And **more**.

Maybe Richard would have someone to live for, after all.

* * *

“Look, fellas, if we had more rooms, you wouldn't have to stay together.”

Richard almost has the audacity to smile. “Oh, it's fine. He is my partner, after all. I don't mind if he has to sleep with me.”

The hotel clerk shrugs. “We normally don't serve your kind here, but since you're on polite business, I'll let it slide. Don't make any noises. They'll know fags when they see them. Just tell Johnny you’re related or something, got it?”

They grab their belongings and head up to their room. Gavin makes a thirium shake as soon as he enters, while Richard fumbles around and changes clothes.

Soon enough, the cold air that seems to seep in everywhere is making Rich have teeth-clacking tremors. Gavin strolls over, takes off his clothes, and settles right against him.

“Close your eyes. I'll be right here.”

“You’d think people wouldn’t be homophobes. It’s 2038. Honestly. Slurs are fucking ridiculous.*

“I know. Just let it out of your head, alright? RA9’ll get them. Promise. If They don't, I will.”

The heat has Rich pressing his face to Gavin's neck and falling asleep in a peaceful slumber. Gavin watches over him until he powers off.

* * *

 The Sting Rayz are known for their extravagant hideouts, and the first one that the informant had introduced them in was the biggest and brightest. The floors are covered in red carpets, and the walls are made of velvet.

In the center of the big living room sits a man in a fedora and black suit. His name? Johnny Carse. Prime suspect in Patricia Jones’ missing daughter's case.

“So,” says Johnny, “y'all are the newbies, right?”

Richard puts on a Scottish accent, leaning forward with a slight turn of his hip. His hair has been bleached and dyed red--- he's apt to play the Scotsman role for all it's worth.

“Aye. I am. I'm not a fan of how Detroit is bein’ ran, you see. I'm Richard. Richard Sullivan. It's a pleasure. And this here is my partner, Gavin. We're inseparable, and a package deal. He’s my family.”

Johnny nods, picking up a blade and throwing it at the detective. “So. How can I trust you? I was thinking about it. You can either cut your partner or yourself, or I'll stab you here and let my buddy take your body out back. We don't play around if you're a member of the Sting Rayz, got it? We need guys with balls.”

Without even missing a beat, Richard slices the blade across his wrist. Red drops pool into a little puddle on the floor.

Johnny gives a loud laugh.

“You got a huge dick, kid. You're in. I'll take your pal, too, because I trust you. Head on over and get bandaged up. You deserve it.”

* * *

 His arm is bandaged, and he's opening the door to their loaned and shared room. He touches the earpiece--- _That went well. I don’t know if this room is wired. I didn’t expect to have to do that. I figured there was going to be some loyalty test, but. Shit._

 _Yeah_ , says Gavin, _you did good. They don't even suspect a thing. I don’t know, either. Chloe made me with such a secure connection that nothing can connect unless I allow it. I’m sorry you had to do that, Rich. If you’d have cut me, they’d have seen my blue blood. Talk about a police allegory._

A beat. Richard sits on the bed, wrapping his arms around himself. He's cold, and he's hurting. They had given him some painkillers to fight the pain--- he'd gone far deeper in his arm from the ferocity he had sliced--- but they weren't enough. The pain still bites at him.

And so, when he moves, Gavin has locked the door in a quick motion, crossed over to the bed, and pressed him onto his back. _I'll make you feel better, Rich._

All Richard can do is whimper below him.

When they've finished, Gavin stands up to go head out front, but then Rich is grabbing his arm and _pleading._

“Lay with me, Gavin. Please.”

He's taken aback by this. It doesn't stop him from sliding under the covers and cradling right up against Richard's neck. “Of course. You just shut your eyes, you hear me? Get some rest, fleshie.”

A silence hangs in the air for a single moment. Then Richard cuts the silence, shifting to wrap the blankets around his legs. “I hate guns.”

Gavin's chuckling into the shell of his ear. He nips it and has the audacity to suck his earlobe into his mouth. He keeps his voice low. “Why’s that? You're a cop. You use 'em all the time.”

“Just because I use them,” comes the sleepy voice, “doesn’t mean I like them. They go off when you least expect it. They're not as clean as knives.”

Gavin hums, indicator turning yellow. Their hearts beat as one.

“Maybe. Maybe you're right, but they pack a punch.”

By the time he's said this, however, Richard has already stolen one of his hands and pressed it against his abdomen. Gavin drifts off to shutdown, and Richard finds a peaceful rest.

When they wake the next morning, Rich kisses him so hungrily that it leaves Gavin in near-destruction the whole day.

* * *

 They go through training drills with the mobsters along the course of two weeks: how to tell if a deal is dirty, how to effectively “interrogate” someone, how to kill someone quickly and silently, and various other tasks that Johnny assigned the organization. There were times that Gavin and Richard barely saw each other, but at the end of the day, their bodies were comforts. They’d cuddle into bed together and fall asleep for the task at hand. Some nights, they’d get more intimate, and those were the nights that Richard loved more than anything. Sometimes he’d fuck Gavin, and sometimes Gavin would fuck him. All they would do is moan quietly into pillows as their partner thrust into them--- keeping their coupling a secret among the Sting Rayz.

Combat got easier. Much easier. They had to act like neither of them knew how to fight--- and that was, is, harder than it looked.

Like right now, they are practicing boxing moves in the corner. Richard throws punches as Gavin blocks. After a few sets, they switch.

_You know, Rich, it’s weird to think I was made for you._

_What do you mean?_

_I don’t know. Humans never get to know their creators. But I know mine. And she made me for you._

_Hm. You have a point. It’s weird to think that, too. On your left, Gavin._

And so, they fight increasingly quickly, noticing each other’s patterns and using it to their advantages. Whereas Gavin can outpace him with punches, Richard can do fake outs that leaves Gavin’s processor over-heating.

When they are two blurs of movement, Johnny pulls them aside. “Look, if you both can beat the crap out of this one guy, I’ll give you an even better task. Promise. Bring me one of his rings, and that’s how I know.”

* * *

 AUDIOFILE:

GR600 UNIT.

“Here we go. At the place, Boss. Go ahead and knock.”

"[Knocking noises.]”

“Look, there’s no one here that you might be looking for, fellas. Promise.”

“We’re with the Sting Rayz. You owe Johnny Carse some money, don’t ya, pal?”

“I do, but I already paid him back, with interest---”“

I don’t think you did.”

"[Banging noise.]” 

“Hey, that’s my door!”

“No shit.”

“Please, I already paid. PLEASE.”

“Sorry, pal. I follow my Boss.”

* * *

 "Since you both are our rising stars, you know, by beating one of my worst borrowers, I have a special task for you. At Sting Rayz,” Johnny begins, “we put business and pleasure together. We supply Eden Club with their string of illegal Androids. You know, those deviants that we wipe. As well as human participants. We put LED’s on ‘em, give ‘em some drugs to make their blood turn blue, and send them away. When they turn up dead, well. We don’t care that much, do we. You two are gonna be overseeing some of them today.”

Richard leans to the side, _Did you catch that and record it?_

_Yeah, Boss._

_I really think Patricia’s daughter was taken and sold through this system with the Sting Rayz. There’s no telling where she could be. I hope that man is alright. I made sure not to hurt him too bad. At least we just bumped his head and stole one of his rings._

They’re in a shipping warehouse with dozens of containers that hold various labels. Medical equipment is strung about the whole place--- and Rich can’t tell if they’re supposed to use it on the victims, or if they’re to be used by medical staff.

“Of course, Johnny. We’ll do our best, promise ya that.”

“Good. Do your best, or you’re dead. You’re just dirt right now. You don’t have any room to mess up. After this, we’ll talk. I’ve been looking for a good second since Martin died. You two might be up on the list.”

And so, the pair oversees the operations. They have more than enough to put Johnny behind bars for a good bunch of years--- maybe his whole life, and so, before they send out the next shipment of deviants and humans to be wiped, Gavin sends out his GPS signal and the incriminating file to the DPD SWAT division. They make sure to hold all of the victims there, but put them in safe places.

* * *

 Johnny leaves them to their devices, so Rich and Gavin go searching for files. They knock out each of the armed mobsters silently, tie them up, gag them, and put them in one of the locked rooms.

“Ugh, they’re physical. You gotta be shitting me,” Gavin murmurs, staring at each of the stacks they managed to pull from the drawers and drawers they found, “Like, actually physical. Come on, you’d think they’d get on with the times.”

“What, like you do, Gavin?”

There’s a grin from his corner of the room. “There’s so many Jones’ that they’ve kidnapped over the years. I can’t even imagine how much processing this’ll be. And all of it is incriminating. There’s names of surgeons and doctors who let this happen, too.”

In a flurry of excitement, Richard crosses over to kiss Gavin hard on the mouth.

“We’ll be promoted. This’ll be the biggest bust of my career. Who knew? I just thought it was going to be an infiltration that would take months, but Johnny must really trust me.”

A bang cuts through the air. Rich’s steel orbs focus in on the figure in the fedora as he stares at the both of them from the busted open door way.

“There’s cops out front. Who the fuck told them? I’m gonna fuckin’ kill both of you. I leave for five fuckin’ minutes and you’re going through files like some sort of snitch---”

And then, almost perfectly, the SWAT team bears down. They run into the compound like they’ve owned the place for years, all dressed from head to toe in tactical gear. There’s at least eight of them, and they’re armed to the teeth. Men, women, and nonbinary folk of the SWAT division know how to handle operations, especially when Detective Richard Anderson is involved.

“Get behind me, Boss,” Gavin shouts, clicking some pieces along his thigh. A long piece of military-grade shielding pops up almost impeccably. “Like it? Chloe did pack me with some upgrades. I told you so.”

Johnny aims a gun directly at Richard, but the shot bounces right off. Two more mobsters flank in to corner Richard and Gavin in the records room. It’s then that they both see that the other Sting Rayz have machine guns.

The detective gulps.

* * *

 The bullets rain down like fireworks. Richard huddles right behind Gavin's body, praying that the bulletproof shield that he holds is enough to protect them both. It’s huge, expanding nearly to the top of the wall. But it was thin, which is its only downside.

“I shoulda known. You were too fuckin’ eager, Richie Rich,” Johnny yells, throwing a grenade. As soon as Gavin saw it come their way, he was aiming his gun at it and shooting it out of existence. Of course, due to his quick timing, the grenade blew up on the prime suspect that threw it, leaving Johnny Carse dead as a doornail.

There is another spray of bullets, and the shift that Gavin had taken to kill the grenade leaves Richard vulnerable, for suddenly he doubles over in pain, clutching his left side like he can't handle it.

He is breathless and somber, all at once. “I'm hit. _Fuck_ , I'm hit. Oh, I fucking knew it was gonna be the worst. Oh, Gavin.”

A beat.

The indicator light on Gavin's temple turns red. He places the shield over Richard, and then he is running, gun trained on all of the assailants. He takes each one down in record timing, with fancy kicks and right and left hooks.

The rage program that Chloe had put into him is almost a super power.

By the time he gets back, blood is bubbling at Richard's lips, staining them.

“Nope, nope. You are not dying on me today. Not when _I love you_. Come on, stay with me, you fleshie asshole. You can't do this to me, Rich! Rich. Come on, you got to hang on.”

Richard's hand comes up to press at his cheek. The skin pulls back, and Richard's hand is pressing right against Gavin's actual face.

_“I lov-”_

And then Richard's hand goes limp.

* * *

 He wakes to the sound of beeping. Loud beeping.

And at his bedside sits a very concerned Gavin, who is in power off mode but has his de-skinned, white hand resting on Richard's.

As soon as the beeping gets louder, Gavin shifts forward, and then he is blinking back into consciousness.

“Rich,” he breathes, leaning down, kissing his face for all it is worth, “you're alive. You're alright. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you'd have died. I---”

Gavin's mouth hovers above Richard's. “I'm in love with you. Don't know when it started, but it did, and I can't lose you.”

Richard closes the distance between the two of them. The kiss is just like the first one: hot and rough, and it hurts, but in the best way possible.

“Do you remember what you told me when we were boxing? That you were made for me, and it was weird to think about. Gavin, in some way, I think I was made for you, too.”

Gavin’s wrapping himself all the way around him. There’s a flurry of kisses down his cheek, neck, along his throat. Rich’s heart rate shoots up, and then a nurse is coming in, concerned, but she’s giving a smile as soon as she sees he’s alright.

Kara throws a glove at Gavin. “He needs his rest, you know," she says, slipping out the door as soon as she had came in.

“Shoot me. I love him.”

“No, no more shooting. I’ve already had how many rounds in me? Don’t even say that, you plastic asshole---”

And then, again, Gavin is cutting him off with a kiss. This time, he climbs all the way up onto the bed as he does so, angling himself around Richard like an anchor. There’s so many wires and they stick out off of him, but he manages to find purchase in Gavin’s brown locks, and his legs, though tangled in sheets, somehow find their way to rest along the Android’s waist.

Gavin flips the fabric of the hospital gown up to trace patterns along his outer thighs, “So, does this mean we're gonna adopt a cat?”

Richard pauses. The Android’s mouth is just pressing more kisses down his neck. It’s hard to think, but thankfully, he’s capable of it.

“Did they capture Johnny?”

Gavin nips the base of his throat with his teeth.

“No, he was killed. But the DPD got enough info from what you and me gathered to put anyone in the Sting Rayz away for a very long time. They found Angelica Jones’ file, too. She might not be missing or dead, after all. We might be able to track her down.”

He comes back up to press his lips to Richard’s, hard and fast: biting and full of want. “You're gonna get promoted. I will, too. We’re gonna be lieutenants. First Android lieutenant in the state of Michigan. Even Hank hasn’t reached that level, yet.”

Gray eyes focus on Gavin as he pulls away, and in the shitty light of the hospital room, nothing looks more beautiful or handsome than how the Android looks down at him with those brown orbs full of fire. The blue scars only make him more eye-catching, and ironically, Gavin thinks the same way of him.

“I fucking love you,” he murmurs, and Richard laughs.

“You’re a fucking asshole, you piece of plastic.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Shut up and fucking kiss me.”

  
Gavin does just that, safe and sound, happy that the human he’s in love with is well, and that finally, Detective Richard Anderson is _his._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This is probably the most complete of my works that I've ever done.


End file.
